


Nostalgia for Harrison

by Akhlys (InspiringEmerald)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional, Missing, Moving On, Sadness, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiringEmerald/pseuds/Akhlys





	

I miss our intelligent banter. Arguing over silly and petty things but not really meaning anything. Always trying to one-up each other. It was so easy. He made it so easy. We were best friends for years, and sometimes more than that but always best friends. Even when anger drove us apart for a year or two, we came back. We talked again. We worked it out. I hated every little thing I ever did that hurt him. And I hated hurting him at the end. But it was necessary.

He can't handle his emotions the way I can. He can't fold them up, put them away, and be done with them. He loves too passionately, too wholly. It consumes him and he can't fathom anything else. It seems he can only be so deeply connected to one person at a time. He has so much to learn still. He still needs to find balance in his life and to learn to be able to maintain it himself. I tried to reach out so many times. I want to help him so badly. But I cannot interfere. I've learned my lesson this time. He has to find his own way. I'm too much of a reminder of what he wanted. So he has to move on. And I just hope that he can.

And maybe one day, he can come back to me again. Just as friends.


End file.
